GURPS 3x3 Eyes
GURPS 3x3 Eyes (the 3x3 is pronounced Sazan) is a fan creation based on Yuzo Takada's manga series 3x3 Eyes that ran from 1987 to 2002 in Young Magazine with two OVAs based on the manga going up to the end of Volume 5 ("Return of the Seima III") in the original manga. The Black Horse translation restructures the numbering of the books and renames many of the chapter titles with the end of the OVA ending in their Book 8 "Return of the Demon Saint III" and going on into a sequence called "Descent of the Mystic City" which stopped at Part 9 which doesn't seem to correspond to the next story in Volume 6 (story 10) "A Rest for the Siema" nor the material in Volume 7 ("Eyes of the Undead" - a 10 parter or the two parts of "Legend of the True Siema") General Background The premise of 3x3 Eyes is that there is a side branch of humanity called the Sanjiyan Unkara (meaning three-eyed mandala) who are so long lived as to be effectively immortal and who possess great magical powers. They lived on a parallel Earth (called Sanjiyan Unkara Holy Land in the Manga) that I dubbed Sazan and were possibly revered as gods. The plot of 3x3 Eyes involves what is initially thought to be the last Sanjiyan Unkara (called Pai) looking for a three headed statue called the Ningen no Zou to become human. During this she turns a young man that helped her into her Wu--an unkillable guardian. Eventually they find out she is not the last and that the minions of her sleeping fiancee named Shiva (put to sleep at the cost of their own lives by her people around 1678 to stop him from taking over Earth) have their own plans for her and the Ningen no Zou. If this wasn't enough there is another group that want to have Pai ascend to the status of Kaiyanwang--effective ruler of the Creatures of Darkness (all the supernatural beings that hide from humanity). To add to the fun there are portals (called Kunlun) between Earth and Sazan all over the place with the one to the capital city of Sazan in Tibet. Even later in the manga a third Sanjiyan Unkara called Ushas shows up. Ushas and her Wu, Amara, were somehow sucked into space with Amara turning himself into a hollow space station like thing to protect his master. Lonely has she created a civilization of sorts by reanimating corpses she picks up. A Sanjiyan Unkara can, in theory, turn one person into a Wu though newly created Wu has no innate spells and must learn them. Mark of Wu A Wu is identified by the character "无" in the center of their forehead. Identifying this mark's significance requires actually knowing Hidden Lore (Sanjiyan Unkara) or Occultism and even then the information is not entirely correct. For example, one work on the Sanjiyan Unkara claims that they consume the soul of their Wu. In reality, the Sanjiyan Unkara is effectively a living phylactery for the Wu's soul and if the Sanjiyan Unkara dies they die as well. Templates * Sanjiyan Unkara 50: Unaging 15 and Magery (Ritual) 3 35 * Wu 199: Unkillable 3 150, Unaging 15, and Magery (Ritual) 3 35; Supernatural Features (Mark of Wu on center of forehead, 无) -1 Magic in 3x3 Eyes Three types of magic appear in the setting: * Summoning (Beast) Magic - the most common in the setting with a creature summoned directly or one that casts a spell for the summoner. The second form can be viewed as similar to magic on Roma Arcana though spells are just as fast as in the normal system. * Symbol Magic - true shito wards work via this magic and Choukai uses variant with red rather then white paper. * Spell Magic - in a setting with a lot of secret magic there are very few actual spells; nearly all can be viewed as Summoning or Symbol magic. Known Spells Many of these are Beast Magic spells *Bao-Chii (?? Vapor, 气) *Cha-Lieh-Chong (Exploding Tearing Bug, 炸裂蟲): A grenade-type beast magic. *Choang-Rin-Rin (Pierce Spirit Rhombus, 穿靈輪※): "A dangerous magic which transforms a beast into a rhombus-shaped chip. The chip is implanted in the victim's forehead, permitting the beast to control him/her. If the magic backfired, both the victim and the beast would disintegrate. A variant of this was used to turn Pai into Ayanokoji Pai. *Chin-Kuu (Mirror Tick, 鏡蠱): A defensive beast magic, capable of returning powerful attacks such as Kuan-Yaa. *Hou-Lii-Chiya-Chong (Fire ??? Bug 火蟲) *Hou-Yuang-Hou-Chao (Fire Ape Monkey Claw, 火猿猴爪) *Huon-Yaa (Wind Fang, 風牙) *Kiyatu: A unicorn-like beast that, that in theory, can consume a Wu's soul allowing someone else to become the Sanjiyan Unkara's Wu *Kuan-Yaa (Shining Fang, 光牙): A beam of light with a dragon's head. Can be reflected by normal mirrors *Rei-Syou (Lightning Serpent, 雷蛇) *Su-Tien-Sheng-Jing-Fong-Hoang (Four Heavens Sacred Vitality Offering Return, 四天聖精奉還): "Four creatures, each forming a vertex of a force-pyramid, which protects the caster from massively powerful attacks." *Summon Tou-Chao *Tei-Chin-Chii-Chii-Chong: Recharges the magical power of anyone to whom it is attached. * Xue-Hou (?? Fire) Important Items *Kunlun: a pot or other item with three eyes painted on it that, with the proper incarnations, acts as a Gate spell to the Holy Land of the Sanjiyan Unkara. *Ningen no Zou (Statue of Humanity, 人間の像): "The statue with the power to make Sanjiyans into human beings. The humanification process requires three Sanjiyans: two are stripped of their special powers, which are simultaneously transferred to the third Sanjiyan." *Shiva's Claw (シヴァの爪): A "glove" like item that when worn will keep a Sanjiyan in a naive state and suppress the dangerous, powerful personality but allow the more human personality access to the Sanjiyan's spells. *Yi-Pai-Lin-Pah (The sacred number 108): 108 talismans are required to keep a Kiyatu stable and obedient as well to protect the creature from Sanjiyan magic. Kunlun_Pot.jpg|Kunlun Pot Ningen no Zou.jpg|Ningen no Zou Shiva's Claw.jpg|Shiva's Claw Creatures *Fei-Oh (Flying Jaws, 飛顎※): looks like a tadpole with an eye in its mouth. Can change size from that of a small cat to that of a small plane. *Hong-Nyang (Crimson Girl, 紅娘)/Ran-Pao-Pao (Wolf Rage Rage, 狼暴暴): a creature that in Hong-Nyang form appears to be a human girl but can change into a seven foot tall demon known as a Ran-Pao-Pao that can manifest an extra set of arms. *Huu-Yao-Chichiu (Binding Monster Spider, 縛妖蜘蛛) *Houasyou (Enchanted Snake, 化蛇): used to give Pai Total Amnesia and create her Ayanokoji Pai idenity. *Shi-Yao-Chong (Eat Monster Bug, 食妖蟲): Feeds off supernatural energy effectively neutralizing most magic in the area. *Shou-Rin (Running Scale, 走鱗): An skateboard-like creature with a stiff, pointy tail and protruding tusks. It can be used for transportation though it can't swim. *Shunkai (Swift demon) *Takuhi (Man bird) *Tou-Chao (Earth/Ground Claw, 土爪): A large, fast three-clawed monster which slices its opponents. Can be invisible. Pai on a Fei-Oh.jpg|Pai on a Fei-Oh Hong-Nyang.jpg|Hong-Nyang Ran-Pao-Pao_(Default_Form).jpg|Ran-Pao-Pao (Default Form) Ran-Pao-Pao_(Four_Arms).jpg|Ran-Pao-Pao (Four Arms) Takuhi (Man-BIrd).jpg|Takuhi (Man-Bird) Creatures of Darkness In the setting of 3x3 Eyes there are creatures that hide among humanity. Collectively they are known as "Creatures of Darkness" and many, if not most, want power. Those that serve a Wu or Sanjiyan Unkara might be able to utilize some of them as contacts or even allies but they must first prove themselves. Main Characters Ayanokoji Pai (Princes Parvati IV) The main character; has a Jekyll-Hyde like Split Personality (15) though it appears the Hyde like personal Princes Parvati can force her way to the surface. Pai initially has the disadvantages Clueless and Oblivious; while Parvati has Bully, Callous, Low Empathy, and Obsession (realize Pai's dream of becoming human). Pai is so clueless that she doesn't understand idioms or see anything wrong with carrying around Professor Fujii's skull in her backpack. Later on she is given Total Amnesia and the human identity Ayanokoji Pai which she lives for about 4 years but when she learns of her being Sanjiyan Unkara the Split Personality returns though the Amnesia now extends to her Parvati personality as well. This effectively removes all the mental disadvantages seen earlier on. Pai also has Enemies (servants of Kaiyanwang Shiva) and "Allies" (make Parvati the new Kaiyanwang). Fujii Yakumo Pai's Wu. His father, Professor Fujii, was an archaeology professor who went to Tibet to study the legend of the Sanjiyans but died of natural causes after meeting Pai. He directed Pai to find his son to help her. Thanks to a thief stealing Pai's staff, in which - live, Pai had to make Yakumo her Wu. Benares Shiva's wu who was sealed by the now former Wu of Parvati III centuries ago. Choukai A slightly pudgy balding Chinese man who dresses like Boris Badenov and uses Rune Magic in service to Kaiyanwang Shiva. His goal is to destroy all the Kunlons limiting access to the Sanjiyan Unkara Holy Land where Shiva is sleeping. He breaks with his master's orders and tried to kill Pai and is killed as a result. As a last resort he can transform into a demon like creature. Shunkai Shunkai is a demon like being who lives under the human identify Huang Song Li (the real Mrs. Huang died years ago) who is a successful businesswoman in Hongkong's peak district. In her true form she has talons, a tail and a single horn. She has a breath attack that can turn anyone it hit to stone but the effect can only be reversed by her death. Benares.png|Benares Choukai.jpeg|Choukai Choukai's_Demon_Form.jpg|Choukai's Demon Form and Pai Shunkai_as_Huang_Song_Li.jpg||Shunkai as Huang Song Li Campaign Ideas "Deities" Among Us It isn't that far a stretch to picture that the actions Sanjiyan Unkara are the basis for the deities of the Hindu pantheon but that raises an interesting question - what of the other polytheistic pantheons? In the manga Anubis appears as a Stone Golem so the idea that there were other "tribes" of Sanjiyan Unkara who were the basis for other polytheistic tribes is viable. And if these pantheons were also based on other "tribes" of Sanjiyan Unkara then what happened to them? The answers to those questions can serve as a way for PCs to be Sanjiyan Unkara. Cain the Wu The mark of Cain was in reality the mark of Wu. This raises a lot of questions: Who is Cain's Sanjiyan Unkara master?, Is the Sanjiyan Unkara that made Cain a Wu still around? What was (or is) the goals of Cain and his Sanjiyan Unkara master? In a GURPS Vampire: The Masquerade like setting Cain can be both a vampire and a Wu - an effort by a Sanjiyan Unkara to have more then one immortal unkillable guardian. Given the mother of all vampires in Jewish Folklore is Lilith that may be the name of the Sanjiyan Unkara who made him a Wu. For an even darker tone have Lilith make the offer of becoming a Wu to Abel but finds Cain at the meeting place who states he killed his brother to prove his loyalty. Impressed by the action Lilith makes Cain her Wu...and the first vampire. Stories in the Five Earths, All in a Row setting * The Eyes Have It * Why Me? Additional Information * 3x3 Eyes Digest - general quick reference to the series. * 3x3 Eyes Wiki * 3x3 Eyes tropes (TV tropes) * Manga (MangaRock) - very long (40 volumes) and very bloody. Category:Fan Settings Category:3rd Edition